1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages. More specific implementations involve image sensor semiconductor packages.
2. Background
Image sensors convey information related to an image by communicating signals in response to incident electromagnetic radiation. Image sensors are used in a variety of devices including smart phones, digital cameras, night vision devices, medical imagers, and many others. Conventional semiconductor imagers utilizing charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) architectures are currently in use.